


but i'm growing so fond of you

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "I was born on a forgotten moon," Maia comments, half asleep. "Felt like living on the galaxy's edge, in toxic sludge."Jace snickers, which he's pretty sure he has done almost never in his entire life."What's so funny?" Maia asks."You're a werewolf," Jace remarks, chewing on his lip.Or: Maia and Jace in a galaxy far, far away.





	but i'm growing so fond of you

_She's a modern lover_  
_It's an exploration, she's made of outer space_  
_And her lips are like the galaxy's edge_  
_And a kiss the colour of a constellation_ _f_ _alling into place._

* * *

 Stop me if you've heard this one: Valentine's son walks into a bar.

True, it sounds like the start of a joke, but in reality it is not funny at all because Jace is soaked from head to toe and is desperately trying to forget that he can't save everyone, no matter how much he wants to and that somewhere, his brother is probably dying and he can do nothing to help him.

"Well, you look like you could use a drink," Someone says and Jace turns to find a woman with earrings shaped like Jupiter staring at him. "And a towel."

For a second, he's shocked she isn't shooting at him until he remembers hardly anyone knows Valentine had a son, and that most people don't hear of when Jedi vanish.

"If it's not too much trouble," He replies.

"Hardly," She puts down the wine glass she's cleaning. "I'm stuck here all night anyway, and now I've got you to entertain me with whatever thrilling adventure lead you here."

"It's a long story," Jace mutters dismissively.

"I've got time," She retorts. "Besides, I hear Jedi love to hear themselves talk."

He doesn't correct her that he's not really a Jedi anymore, but not on the Dark Side either. That he's stuck in the middle, caught between a sun and the other side of the moon.

She grabs the towel and hands it to him.

"Thank you," He says, grateful. "Uh -"

"Maia," Maia says, with a grin that shows all her teeth. "It's nice to meet you."

She sounds sincere and Jace almost wants to cry. It's been too long since he's known kindness.

"Nice to meet you too, Maia," Jace says, giving her a small smile.

He pulls up a chair, literally. He won't admit it, but she seems easy to talk to and has eyes that could outshine a trillion stars. "So, my dad is a jackass."

Maia nods, actually appearing intrigued, so Jace continues until the sun falls victim to night's massacre.

* * *

Jace can't quite recall how they ended up on a rickety spaceship scouring the universe to stop his father, but here they are.

"Do you really think I'd let you go without me?" Maia asks, piloting with the skill of a highly trained professional.

"No," Jace admits.

* * *

 

It's been a few weeks since they set off on their wild goose chase, and they have no idea where they are, and what was once a pleasant array of stars has now become strangely terrifying.

"I was born on a forgotten moon," Maia comments, half asleep. "Felt like living on the galaxy's edge, in toxic sludge."

Jace snickers, which he's pretty sure he has done almost never in his entire life.

"What's so funny?" Maia asks.

"You're a werewolf," Jace remarks, chewing on his lip.

"Yeah," Maia laughs, too. "I guess you could say that."

They hardly say anything for the rest of what they assume is night, and they desperately wish this was a fun road trip around the galaxy that they go on because they're young and free instead of a mission to save it. Sometimes they wish they could go back, but they can't, so instead their hands find each other in the seemingly never-ending darkness of space and they hold on for as long as they can.

* * *

It turns out that, once you get past the whole 'my ex-boyfriend was a Sith Lord's lackey who tried to force me into joining the Dark Side but I kicked his ass then Valentine killed him' thing, Maia's pretty cool. Then again, Jace can't really judge, what with being Valentine's son and all.

Together, she and Jace make a formidable team and The Empire won't realise until it's too late.

_Okay,_ Jace thinks as he watches Maia take out ten Stormtroopers in about two minutes (although, they clearly need another crack at a shooting range, because none of the masked men hardly come close to hitting them), _she's more than cool. She is ethereal._

(Not that he'd ever say that out loud, of course.)

Over time, he gives her more and more information about him. Like that his father faked his own murder when Jace was just ten, and afterwards he was adopted. When he was eighteen, he was forced with the threat of the death of everyone he holds dear to go back with his father. That he left them to save them. That he has two adoptive brothers and two sisters, one adopted and one by blood, supposedly. That he can't even begin to describe how much he misses them without nearly crying.

Maia tells more about herself, too. About how Luke helped her and gave her a job and a new lease on life, that she owes him a debt she can never repay. Jace is surprised to learn they have a mutual friend. She talks about how her mother had sung her to sleep, how they had all dreamed of the days after The Empire fell. She never thought she'd be a part of it's destruction, and she is proud to be.

"I'm glad you're here, honestly," Maia says. "I wouldn't want to do this alone."

"Me neither," Jace says, truthfully, and Maia's eyes glow an emerald green.

* * *

 

"You ready to end this war?" Maia asks, as she focuses on the blasters already blurring together, a distant ship exploding. "Together?"

"Forever," Jace responds and this may or may not be the worst timing to realise he's in love with her, and yet, here they are, about to go ahead to certain doom.

"I love you," Jace says because he's pretty sure they're going to die and he doesn't want to regret this, regret her.

"I know," Maia replies, as he reaches out her hand and she takes it.

They push on, into the heat of battle, and only hope the other makes it out alive.


End file.
